


Are We or Aren't We?

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After a miscommunication, Amanda and Hilary are left sitting in two different places in their relationship.





	Are We or Aren't We?

Hilary stared down at the lineups page, jaw slack. She hadn’t been separated from Amanda in years when they played for USA hockey. 

“Most of you can see that you’re with new partners,” Their coach addressed them and Hilary scoffed. “We need to get better as a team, not just lines.”

“Yet Joce and Mo are still together?” Hilary snapped, earning a smack on the back of her head from Monique. 

“You’re just mad you aren’t on your girlfriend’s line anymore,” Monique said back and Hilary glanced over at Amanda, who looked unphased.

“Whatever,” Hilary huffed, barely paying attention to the rest of the meeting. She followed Meghan up to their room at the end. 

“Hey, you ok?” Meghan asked as Hilary dropped face down onto the bed. “Normally you wouldn’t waste a chance to be with Amanda right now…”

“We’re fighting,” Hilary mumbled into the bedspread.

“About what? She got a prettier goal than you?” Meghan smirked. 

“ I honestly don’t even know,” Hilary sighed.

“Well, you better figure it out.”

x-x-x

Amanda stormed after Robb as he headed back to his own room.

“Coach!” She practically yelled, getting the man to stop.

“Amanda?”

“What the hell is this?” Amanda shook the paper at the man.

“The lineups.” 

“You can’t separate me and Hilary,” Amanda said and Robb raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Amanda, we’re testing it out.”

“Splitting us up is like splitting up Tessa and Scott!” Robb stared at her for a moment. “Canada’s ice dancers!” She shouted getting more frustrated. 

“Amand—” Robb was cut off when they heard a crash a few feet away, both turning to see Mira Jalosuo staring at them.

“Just ignore me,” she said as she made her way down the hall. She stopped for a second and looked over her shoulder. “Hey, Kess… Noora’s making that pre-game meal we used to do before big games… why don’t you come join us? I’m sure she’ll love to catch up with you…”

“I’ll join you guy—”

“Amanda… now,” Mira said and Amanda looked up at her, shocked the woman was being demanding, it wasn’t like her. 

“We can finish this later,” Robb said and walked away. 

Amanda glared at Mira. “What was that?” 

“You really want to shout at your coach at your first big tournament back?” Mira asked, slinging an arm around the woman.

Amanda pouted. “No.”

“Good, now come on, Noora will be excited to see you.” Mira led them toward her own shared room where Noora was sitting up watching curling on the TV. 

“Mira! You’ve got to s— Amanda!” Noora grinned and jumped up, hugging Amanda.

“I found a straggler,” Mira said, taking up Noora’s now empty spot on the stiff hotel bed. 

“I’m so happy you’re back,” Noora grinned, still hugging Amanda.

“We’ll see for how long,” Amanda grumbled and Noora stepped back to arm's length away.

“What do you mean?”

“Coach split Knight and I up.”

“So?” Mira asked. “You score just fine without her.”

“I know, but together… we just click.”

“Maybe you guys aren’t clicking as much as you think you are?” Noora asked and Amanda glanced at her old teammate. “Kess…” Noora pried.

“We might… not be…”

“What’s going on?” Mira asked. “You two are unflappable normally.”

“We’re fighting,” Amanda confessed and Mira laughed. 

“You two don’t fight!” 

“It’s more than that…” Amanda admitted, suddenly finding the hotel carpet very interesting.

“You broke up…” Noora said after watching Amanda’s face carefully.

“What?” Mira gasped.

“Yeah…” Suddenly Amanda found herself sandwiched between her two old teammates. 

“What happened?” Noora asked softly. 

“It was hard… her in Boston while I was home trying to heal…” Amanda sighed and took a seat on the bed, Mira and Noora flanking her. “It just kind of dissolved.” 

“That doesn’t classify as fighting…” Mira pointed out.

“No… it doesn’t….” Amanda nodded. 

“So, what are you fighting over?” Noora asked.

“I came back… and—”

“You went to New York,” Mira said and Amanda nodded.

“And, I may have… accused her of having better chemistry with Decks.” Amanda whined, dropping flat back against the bed, covering her eyes.

“Bri and Hilary?” Noora asked and Amanda nodded. “Amanda, why would you do that?” 

“They click so well on the ice so well.” 

“So do you and her,” Mira said.

“I wasn’t thinking of us when I said it.” Amanda groaned. 

“Wait, did you guys break up?” Noora asked and Amanda opened her eyes to look up at her friend. 

“If I answer that you can’t hit me.” Noora smacked Amanda’s hip.

“No! You go fix this right now!” 

“We broke up months ago… almost two years ago!”

“Why… why didn’t you say anything?” Amanda could hear the hurt in Noora’s voice.

“We didn’t tell anyone.”

“Wait… so not even your family? Are you really broken up?” Mira asked and Amanda shook her head.

“No and yes, we are.” 

“How can you be sure?” Mira asked much to Noora’s amusement.

“What do you mean how can I be sure! I was there we… oh…”

x-x-x

“Don’t be ridiculous Hilary, you and Amanda aren’t fighting, you are just worrying over nothing,” Kacey said as she laid back on Meghan’s bed, their captain tracing mindless patterns on Kacey’s arm. 

“Oh trust me, we’re fighting.” Hilary sighed.

“How would you know? You and I fought and you showed up to my place like nothing happened and didn’t even apologize,” Kacey said and Hilary groaned.

“Maybe because we haven’t spoken in… six months?” Hilary said and suddenly both women on the other bed were looking over at her.

“I’m sorry, repeat that. I swear you just said you haven’t spoken to Kess in six months,” Meghan said and Hilary mulled it over again for a moment.

“Hilary!” Kacey shouted.

“Shut up! I’m trying to do the math and remember exactly— Yeah six months.” 

“What the hell Hilary! You guys couldn’t go an hour without talking before! You would text during intermissions.” Meghan rested her chin on Kacey’s shoulder, watching their friend still. 

“I don’t know… we just drifted apart.”

“That’s not drifting Hilary that’s… are you guys broken up?” Kacey asked.

“What? No!” Hilary defended quickly, voice cracking.

“Hilary…” Meghan said softly, rubbing Kacey’s side, not liking the conversation.

“Hilary… when is the last time you and Amanda… you know?” Kacey asked and Hilary raised an eyebrow at her. 

“What?” 

“Oh come on…” Kacey groaned. “You had sex?”

“Oh… I don’t know… she was hurt and then I was in Boston and… before we left Russia.”

“Hilary!” Both women shouted and Hilary startled, looking over at them. 

“What!” She shouted back.

“That sounds like a damn break up,” Kacey said and Meghan nodded. 

“It does, Hils.” 

“I would know if I was broken up with,” Hilary grumbled as she got up, pulling her sweatshirt back on.

“Where are you going?” Meghan asked.

“To see my girlfriend!” Hilary snapped back, slamming the door behind her. Meghan looked over at Kacey.

“I’ll text the team.”

“Thanks.” Meghan kissed Kacey before getting up to chase after Hilary. When she got into the hallway the woman was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, Meg, what’s up?” Lee asked as she came down the hall.

“Have you seen Hilary?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“You’re rooming with Kess, right?”

“Yup,” Lee smiled. “Need to see her?”

“If I can.” Lee threw an arm over Meghan’s shoulders. 

“Follow me then.” They headed toward Lee’s room, finding Hilary standing there.

“Amanda come on!” Hilary knocked again. 

“Here,” Lee hip checked Hilary aside. She opened the door, letting her captain and Hilary in. Hilary quickly entered the room only to find it empty, she turned to Lee.

“Have you seen her?”

“Not since we left the meeting. What’s going on?” Lee asked, Hilary and Meghan, exchanged a look.

“The Finns are on the next floor,” Meghan said and Hilary nearly sprinted out of the room. 

“Am I going to be allowed in on whatever is going on?” Lee asked turning to Meghan. 

“Yeah… I think.”

x-x-x

Mira walked over to the door, opening it up to find Hilary staring at her on the other side.

“Great, let’s just invite all the Americans over.”

“Is she here?” Mira put a hand on Hilary’s chest and pushed her back out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. 

“Mira… please.” Hilary begged and Mira felt for her, she really did, but she also knew that Amanda was in no state to see the woman. 

“Hilary, not tonight,” she put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“I just need to talk to her, just for a few minutes.” 

“Hils…”

“Mira, please.” Mira sighed, dropping her head. She hated seeing the woman hurting. 

“Alright, but if Noora kills me…” 

“I’ll throw her out the window,” Hilary quickly said and Mira shot her a look. “Ok… I’ll lock her in the bathroom?”

“Better,” Mira opened the door and Hilary followed Mira in. The first thing Hilary noticed was the fact that Amanda had at some point, very recently, been crying. The next thing she noticed was Noora was pissed. 

“Um… hi…” Hilary said softly as Noora approached them. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Noora said standing toe to toe with Hilary. 

“If she’s threatening me do I lock her in the bathroom?” Hilary asked, tilting her head toward Mira who chuckled.

“No, just me.” 

“Why did you let her in!” 

“Ok… now you can,” Mira said.

“Sorry Raty,” Hilary said before picking Noora up and walking her to the bathroom, she quickly pulled the door shut. “I can’t let you out unless you promise not to kill Mira…”

“I’m not going to kill her! I’m going to kill you.”

“I don’t even know what I did,” Hilary said, and heard a thump that sounds oddly like a forehead hitting the door. 

“Oh my god,” Noora muttered from the other side of the door. 

“Noora, she’ll let you out if you promise to get coffee with me, right now,” Mira offered.

“Yeah, ok… let me out.” Hilary opened the door, Noora shot a glare at her. “Do that again and…”

“Got it.” Hilary waited till Noora and Mira were out of the room then she turned back to Amanda. “Can we talk?” 

“Yeah.” Hilary sat on the other bed, facing Amanda. “I don’t want to be on separate lines.”

“I don’t know where we stand,” Hilary said back and Amanda looked down at the floor. “I think that’s something we should clear up.”

“I’m not even sure anymore,” Amanda admitted, glancing up at Hilary. “I thought we just moved on.”

“I didn’t, I had no idea,” Hilary had an edge to her voice that Amanda hadn’t heard before. “Have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Moved on?” Hilary asked, her voice so small it made Amanda feel even more guilty, she shook her head.

“No.”

“Then wha—”

“Hils, I think we need to focus on the Olympics, focus on these games for worlds…” Amanda said it so quickly she wasn’t even sure she was saying it. Or why she was saying it. Hilary just stared at her for a moment, her jaw slack. She stood up and headed toward the door.

“Alright, Kess.” With that she was gone, leaving Amanda shocked in place. That’s where Mira and Noora found her an hour later, face buried in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. 

x-x-x

Hilary looked over toward Amanda as the rain pounded the windows around them. Amanda glanced over at Hilary for a second before looking back at her magazine. Another tree crashed to the ground outside their hotel. This time Amanda got up, she walked over to Hilary and sat beside her. Hilary moved carefully, slowly so as not to overstep. Amanda rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Hilary just as another crash outside echoed out. 

“It's just a storm,” Amanda said softly.

“One that's killed people.” Amanda couldn't argue with that. Instead, she pulled Hilary closer, kissing the top of her head.

“I won't let it get you,” she promised. Hilary settled further into Amanda, her head resting on her chest. 

“I wish they had let us stay at the rink,” Hilary said and Amanda laughed.

“It's low lying it'll flood.”

“It's a fortress,” Hilary pointed out, and she wasn't wrong.

“We will be safe here.” 

“Yeah that's why they piled us all into a conference room,” Hilary scoffed making Amanda laugh again. 

“It's just in case.”

“I know,” Hilary muttered, letting her eyes close.

“Lights out ladies!” Robb said as he walked into the room, earning groans from his team. 

“Coach how are we supposed to sleep with this beast bearing down on us?” Lee asked and Robb shrugged. 

“Find a way.” With that he flipped the lights off, thankful for the generators the hotel had.

“Can I stay?” Hilary asked in the dark. 

“Hilary this is your cot,” Amanda pointed out.

“Then will you stay?” 

“I'll stay.” Amanda nestled down into Hilary's side, still holding her. 

“So, anyone else see that?” Lee asked Meghan and Kacey nodding toward Amanda and Hilary.

“Yup, that's the first time they've spoken since Worlds,” Meghan said and Lee smiled. 

“Go figure all it takes is a hurricane to get them closer again. Does this mean we don't have to try to keep putting them together?”

“God no, our job is nowhere near done.” Meghan laughed. 

“But we don't even have a real plan,” Maddie pointed out.

“We don't, that's why we're going to call in the big guns.”

x-x-x

Amanda didn't understand the situation across the room from her at all. Hell, she was plain disgusted by it. Hilary stood laughing with Marie-Philip across the room, her arm around the Canadian Captain's shoulders. Hilary and Marie would always be the first to fight in games. They always got in each other's face. Yet here they were, flirting and laughing. Amanda wanted to throttle the French Canadian. 

“Shit Kessel,” Noora said walking up. “What's got you so tense?”

“Who the fuck does she think she is?” Amanda said, Noora following her line of sight.

“Marie? She's a—” 

“She has her hands all over my Hilary.” Amanda was right, Marie had a hand on Hilary's abs, lower than necessary over her shirt, the other around her back. It was more than a friendly embrace. 

“Amanda… you broke up with her.”

“So?” Amanda shouted and stalked across the bar, Noora prayed Marie had the good sense to back down. 

Amanda walked up to Hilary and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Hey Kess,” Hilary greeted with a warm smile. 

“Can we talk?” Amanda asked. Hilary grabbed her beer and hugged Marie before following Amanda out of the bar. As soon as they were out in the cold air Amanda was kissing Hilary. It was wet and dirty and everything Amanda had wanted since that day in Michigan when they broke up. 

Hilary was quick to kiss back. Completely forgetting her beer she let it drop and shatter on the cement. Her arms snakes around Amanda pulling her close. She walked them backwards till Amanda was pinned against the building.

“I don't want you kissing anyone else but me,” Amanda gasped out. 

“I don't want to kiss anyone but you,” Hilary said back kissing down Amanda's neck. 

“Hot damn! Get it, girls!” A guy shouted and Amanda was positive it was Adam Rippon that she'd be decking later. Hilary stepped back from Amanda quickly, leaving her wanting more. Hilary dragged a hand through her hair. 

“Shit… I should… I should go.” With that Hilary was gone.

Amanda ran right into Lee as she walked back into the club. “Woah, Kess, what’s the rush?” Lee looked down at Amanda. She quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I got you, come on.” she led them over to the table the team had. “Hey, we’re heading back. Decks can you hand us over— Thanks.” Amanda kept her face downcast before Lee walked them outside. They walked side by side toward their hotel, Lee carrying both their coats.

“You want to talk about it?” Lee asked.

“I’d rather not,” Amanda said and Lee nodded.

“Well, I’m here when you’re ready.”

Amanda smiled weakly up at Lee. “Thanks.”

“Hey, I have to swing by Meghan’s room.”

“Go ahead, I’ll see you later.” Amanda unlocked the door to their room as Lee headed to Meghan’s room. She knocked and Noora opened the door.

“I’m out of ideas,” Lee said walking in, looking around at the familiar faces from the top three teams standing around.

“Neither do we,” Marie said back. 

x-x-x

Hilary grumbled as she walked across her room, throwing the door open.

“Wha—” She stopped when she saw Lee standing there, looking nervous. 

“I shouldn’t be here, this was a mistake,” Lee said, turning back down the hall. Hilary grabbed her arm and jerked her back to face her. 

“I’m already up so you better tell me.” Hilary dropped Lee’s arm. “It seems important.”

“It is…”

“Lee… is it Amanda?” Hilary asked and Lee bit her lip before nodding. Hilary pulled her door shut and started walking down the hall to Lee and Amanda’s room. 

“Here,” Lee handed Hilary the keycard. “Take care of her…”

“Shit, I left mine…”

“It’s ok, I was going to head to Keller’s anyway.” Hilary nodded. “Hils….” Hilary stopped and looked at Lee.

“Yeah?”

“Take care of her.” Hilary offered a small smile and squeezed Lee’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Hilary opened the door and slipped into the dark room. She walked over to the window and pulled the blanket over the curtains to cover the last bit of sunlight pouring in. 

“Don’t tell coach,” Amanda whispered so softly Hilary barely heard it. Hilary walked over to the bed where Amanda was curled tightly up under the blanket. 

“Stop hogging the bed, Manda,” Hilary said. The blanket lifted and Hilary crawled in, pulling Amanda close. She carefully adjusted the woman till her head was resting on her chest, then started massaging Amanda’s scalp. 

“Don’t tell coach,” Amanda repeated.

“I’m not going to say anything. Lee won’t either.” Hilary promised. “This isn’t a concussion babe,” Hilary said softly, rubbing Amanda’s back. 

“How do you know?” It wasn’t mean or harsh, it sounded scared and a bit pathetic. 

“Because I know.” Hilary made sure to sound confident. She was sure this was just a migraine that it had nothing to do with the concussion.

“I’m scared.” Hilary tightened her grip on Amanda. 

“Don’t be, I’m right here, I won’t let anything bad happen,” Hilary promised again, determined. 

“Don’t leave,” Amanda whispered and Hilary kissed the top of Amanda’s forehead. 

“Never. Try to sleep.” Hilary pulled the blanket up around Amanda’s shoulders, still massaging Amanda’s head, wishing the headache away. 

A few hours later Amanda woke up to a weight across her chest. Somehow in their sleep, her and Hilary had managed to switch their positions. Amanda heard what sounded like a camera shutter and turned to see Lee standing there with her phone in her hands, a smile plastered on her face.

“Did you?”

“Yup,” Lee chuckled as she nodded. 

“Send that to me,” Amanda said and Lee grinned. 

“You feeling better?” Lee asked as Amanda looked down at Hilary who was fast asleep on her chest, she gently returned the head massage favor.

“Yeah,” Amanda said softly, smiling at Lee. “Thank you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. The team is going to head to dinner before going to watch some of the skating in like an hour. If you feel up to it you should join us,” Lee said.

“Yeah, we’ll try to make it.” 

“Hey, Amanda,” Lee said gaining Amanda’s full attention. “I’m really glad you’re back.” 

“Thanks,” Amanda smiled. “I am too.” Lee hiked her bag over her shoulder before heading out of the room. 

“God, I thought she’d never leave,” Hilary muttered, opening her eyes to look up at Amanda. “Hi,” she grinned.

“Hey,” Amanda smiled back at her. “You didn’t have to do this, it’s our day of—” Hilary cut Amanda off by kissing her.

“I have nowhere else I’d rather be.” Hilary snuggled back down into Amanda. “Did Lee really say dinner was in an hour?”

“Yeah, seems we’ve slept most the day away.” Amanda started running her hand through Hilary’s hair again, smiling as Hilary made an appreciative sound.

“Did you want to go? Do you feel up to going?” 

“I could go, I’m feeling a lot better. I guess you were right.”

“About?”

“This just being a headache.”

“Of course I’m right.” Hilary grinned, kissing Amanda’s shoulder. “I know your body better than my own.” Amanda pinched Hilary’s side. 

“So… Lee got you out of bed?” Amanda asked and Hilary chuckled, burying her face in Amanda’s neck.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Cause those are my favorite pair of boxers.” 

“Favorite on me?” Hilary asked innocently.

“I can’t believe you lied to me when I flat out asked you about them.” Amanda laughed, tilting Hilary’s face up to kiss her again. 

“So what, we’re just going to ignore that you’re in a badger’s sweatshirt?” 

“Yup, that’s exactly what we’re going to do,” Amanda said as Hilary moved so she was hovering over her. Hilary smiled down at her.

“It looks really good on you,” Hilary said before kissing Amanda. 

“It always has.” 

“It’ll look a hell of a lot better on the floor though.”

x

Meghan looked up at Hilary and Amanda as they walked in, Hilary taking the empty seat next to her.

“What were you up to today?” Meghan asked, leaning into Hilary’s side. She didn't miss the fact that Hilary glanced over at Amanda.

“Caught up with Kess.” 

“Sounds fun,” Meghan said, chuckling. 

“Something like that.” Hilary smirked. 

“Lee said she wasn’t feeling well today.”

“She’s better now.” 

“Oh, I bet she is,” Meghan laughed. “Hils, next time wear your hair down, it’ll cover the nail marks on the back of your neck.” Meghan tugged the tie out of Hilary’s hair, letting it fall to the woman’s shoulders. 

“I… what?” Hilary’s cheeks burned a deep red and Meghan patted her knee.

“I’m happy for you two. Also, make sure she eats something sustainable before the end of the night, I feel like a Mcdonalds run in the middle of the night two nights before Gold is going to be the wrong choice.” Meghan smiled before turning to Kacey. Hilary looked down the row to where Amanda was sitting between Lee and Brianna, she smiled when Amanda locked eyes with her, her cheeks turning a light pink. 

“I don’t know why they don’t sell food at these things, we’re all athletes could you imagine the amount of money they’d make off of us?” Kendall asked sitting next to Hilary.

“What? Craving a hot dog with your figure skating?”

“No, Nachos.” Kendall grinned at Hilary as she laughed.

x-x-x

Hilary thought her heart was in her throat. The muscle beating so hard and so fast that she felt it in her molars. Time was winding down quickly and they were still down a goal. They couldn’t lose, not again. She looked over at Robb.

“Coach, switch my lines,” Hilary said and he glanced down at her.

“What?”

“Switch my line!” Hilary shouted, and Robb shook his head. 

“No, we’re doing just fine,” He said and Hilary groaned. Turning back to the game she watched as Monique stood at the blue line, Emily whipped it over to her before joining the bench. The whole team watched as Monique drove the net, Poulin, fast on her heels, then the puck was in. Hilary jumped to her feet screaming along with her team, she caught Amanda’s eye and they shared a grin. They had this. No matter how much they peppered the net though nothing else broke through. 

They headed toward the locker room, excited for overtime. 

“Alright, line shakeup,” Robb said as he started rattling off names. “Knight, Kessel,” that’s all Amanda heard before her head snapped up. They would be playing on the same line again? She looked down the lockers to Hilary who was grinning ear to ear, they were on the same line. 

“Guys, we’ve got this,” Maddie said as they got ready to walk back out. Hilary walked up behind Amanda. 

“Yeah, we’ve got this.” Hilary smiled and Amanda knocked their gloves together. 

“We got it.” Amanda grinned as they headed out.

They might still have it, but it wasn’t in overtime. 

Hilary looked over at Amanda who would be the fourth shooter, right before herself. She moved her way down the bench.

“Hey,” Hilary said.

“Hey,” Amanda replied.

“Hey, we tried out there. Just because we didn’t score doesn’t mean anything.” 

“I know. I just wish we had.”

“Me too, but guess what… we get the chance now. So you’re going to go out there in a few minutes and you’re going to try your damndest to get one pass that goalie. Then we’re going to fucking party.” Hilary grinned as Amanda laughed. 

“Ok… ok I’ll try,” Amanda said and Hilary patted her helmet. 

“Good.”

Spooner is up first for Canada and Hilary glances down the ice at Maddie. “Is it just me or is Maddie sort of looking like an overexcited puppy right now?” Hilary asked.

“Hey, she said she’s got this.” Amanda grinned. Maddie stopped the first puck and the bench roared. Then Gigi crashed the net and scored for them. Hilary couldn’t hear herself think. Agosta was up next and Maddie let it zip by her. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Meghan said. “Stay focused.” 

They heard the sound of a puck hitting knee pads and Hilary groaned but hugged Hannah when she came back to the bench. Suddenly Amanda’s smacking her arm. 

“Hils, Hils, it’s Marie.”

“Oh shit.”

“Shut up! We knew she’d get a shot,” Meghan hissed. 

“Maddie’s got her,” Jocelyn said, not worried. Sure enough, she was right, Maddie refused to let that puck go by her.

“Go Emily!” Amanda shouted as Emily took the puck, again Szabados stopped them. 

“It’s Daoust,” Hilary said as the woman climbed over the boards. They watched as she crashed the net and it was in.

It’s my turn…” Amanda said she had to score to keep them alive. Hilary grabbed her shoulders.

“You are Amanda Freaking Kessel, one of the best in the game, coming from one of the best current families in the game, so go out there and act like it’s Phil playing goalie again and blast it by him,” Hilary said and Amanda grinned. They tapped their helmets together and Amanda rushed onto the ice. 

Amanda scooped the puck up and approached the goal. It’s Phil, just Phil… maybe, Blake, he wasn’t as good at blocking shots. How did she always get him? Oh, right, little fake and right into the glove corner. It was in. Amanda rushed back to the bench, tapping everyone’s gloves as she went by. She was soaring. She got back to the bench and Hilary swooped her into a hug. 

“Hot damn Kess,” Hilary grinned.

“It was Blake, not Phil,” Amanda said and Hilary laughed. They missed Jenner’s shot but Maddie had saved it. “Go get ‘em!” Amanda grinned as Hilary took the ice. 

Hilary looked down at the puck, then up at the goal. One shot, that’s all she would need. She started down toward the net, and took her shot but it wasn’t her team that was cheering. Hilary’s heart was in her skates, Szabados had stopped the shot. She turned to the bench, not at all pleased with herself. Amanda squeezed her shoulder. 

“It’s not over.”

“Get it Joce!” Hilary screamed as the order switched and Jocelyn took the puck.

“Oh… shit,” Monique said and they watched as Jocelyn faked, then brought back for another fake and then rocketed it to the top of the net. The bench exploded, and every eye turned back to Maddie.

“Look at that grin!” Kacey yelled. 

Agosta was up again and Hilary shook her head, Maddie wouldn’t be scored on twice by the same player. Maddie poked the puck away and they were off! They poured onto the ice and jumped on Maddie. They had gold. 

It was nearly an hours later when they finally got into the locker room. They were all still buzzing with excitement. Hilary tossed her helmet into her locker, propping her stick against it. She turned to Kacey who grinned. 

“We got gold,” Kacey said and Hilary laughed. 

“Hey Decks,” Kendall shouted across the room. “How’s the nose? Do we need to beat up Marie?”

“What? No, god no, winning was enough,” Brianna said back. Hilary looked over at Amanda sat next to her. They had finally stripped off their pads and jerseys. 

“We’re gold,” Amanda said softly and Hilary slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. 

“We are, and I’m going to hit the shower…” Hilary said and Amanda raised an eyebrow.

“Is that an invite?”

“If it wasn't a team shower then yes, yes it would be.” Hilary stood up and headed toward the showers. Amanda followed after her, pulling Hilary back around. 

“Hilary,” Amanda said as Hilary looked down at her. “Go out with me?” She asked, not noticing the whole locker room had fallen quiet. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Hilary leaned down and kissed Amanda as their team broke out into another round of cheers. 

x-x-x

Noora walked over to Marie, squeezing her shoulder. 

“Next round is on me,” Norra said and Marie waved her off. 

“It’s ok, this is my last.”

“It’s rude to turn down an elite athlete,” Noora joked.

“Then I’ve been a real ass tonight.” Noora slung an arm over Marie’s shoulders. 

“Want to know one good thing?” Noora asked and Marie looked up at her. Noora pulled her phone out and showed Marie a text from Lee. “The big guns worked.” There on the screen was Hilary kissing Amanda, gold around both of their necks. Marie smiled. 

“Finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Barely edited so if any glaring mistakes are here let me know. Let me know how you guys like this one!


End file.
